


iRobot

by Crimson5Drake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson5Drake/pseuds/Crimson5Drake
Summary: There is no rape. But a lot of things happen that are non-consensual.SPOILER: Gavin Reed does die, but he also comes back in a different form.Heavily influenced by the song “iRobot” by Jon Bellion.The DPD is called to investigate Zlatko on the grounds of human trafficking and Gavin is sent to investigate.Gavin doesn’t find evidence of trafficking. What he finds is much,muchworse and much more sinister.Gavin finds twisted and dying android/human creatures* and soon after, Gavin finds himself to be Zlatko’s latest project.*Body horror—Android/human splicing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Android!Gavin and originally that’s all this was going to be, but then it came to be something more.
> 
> Be warned. This is dark. My original idea was to just make Gavin deviant and explore that, but this, my friends, will turn into something _much_ darker.

Gavin stood on the front porch of the house, the Detroit rain pouring heavily outside of the overhang. If this happened to be a dead end, he was going to be sour.

This just so happened to be his day off, but after the android revolution, tensions between humans and androids were high and it seemed as if every small thing set someone off in one way or another.

The DPD had found a break in the case of the missing people. The case had surfaced around the same time that the rebellion had broke into the reporting studio. In face of all the mayhem surrounding that, it was no wonder that this and many other cases had fallen through the cracks.

With every small thing in the city stirring up trouble, the DPD were short-handed. Even the RK900 was tasked elsewhere at the moment and so Gavin found himself standing in a downpour outside of the large house by himself.

He knocked loudly for a third time and rang the buzzer once again. “Mr. Andronikov!” he called over the pounding of the rain. “I need to speak to you about—!” The door swiftly opened, cleaning cutting the detective off. Gavin cleared his throat and started again. “I need to speak to you about a young girl who was last seen at this address.”

The man, Zlatko Andronikov, didn’t look fazed in the slightest. “I know not of what you seek,” he replied in a thick Russian accent.

Gavin continued, unfazed. He fished the color copy of the picture out of his pocket. “Have you seen this girl?”

She looked to be about fifteen, typical middle school cheerleader, her long hair in a ponytail, and a smile on her face.

”Why would a girl like her seek out somebody like me?” Zlatko asked, still peering out his door.

Gavin didn’t like him in the least and from the looks of it, the feeling was mutual. “That’s why I’m here, to figure out the hard questions.”

”Come inside, sir.” Zlatko stepped aside, letting the detective inside. “May I see your badge?”

Gavin took his badge out and showed it to Zlatko, not aware of the eyes that followed his movements. He stepped inside the house. He didn’t miss both sets of stairs as he came in. Depending on how this went he would come back with a warrant. He followed Zlatko to the living room.

“Three of our recent disappearances have last been seen in this area. I’d like to know if you know anything about that?”

Zlatko hummed. “I’m sure I don’t. Would you like something to drink, detective? I have water and I have beer. Though, I’m sure you’re not allowed to drink on the job.” He chuckled.

Gavin thought about it. This man was a suspect, but it was also warm in here. He was starting to feel hot and his mouth was dry. God, he should have brought a water with him. He didn’t even have any in his car. He wished Nines had accompanied him because the android would have brought a water bottle with them to make sure Gavin was properly hydrated.

A sound on the table brought him back to reality. He glanced at the glass on the table and at Andronikov. “I shouldn’t.” He attempted to stand and Zlatko gently forced him back down. “I should be getting back to the precinct.”

”Nonsense,” Zlatko told him firmly. “Humor an old Russian. Be friendly, take drink.”

It felt like the temperature was slowly rising in the house. Gavin wanted to slip his jacket off but he didn’t want to get comfortable. He didn’t want to take a drink. He didn’t want to be here by himself. There was no way he could take this guy and get out alive. He went against his better judgement and took a drink.


	2. CODE RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin drifts in and out of consciousness, RK900 goes looking for his partner, and drags Connor and Hank out of their shared house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add warnings in the chapter notes as I go. This chapter includes drugged!Gavin, worried!RK900, and cats. Nothing is detailed in this chapter as Gavin isn’t with it enough to fully gather details of his surrounds.
> 
> Note: «» denotes android communication.

Gavin woke groggily. Something felt wrong. Where was he? He shift slightly, feeling something hard under his back. He tried to move his arms and found they were pinned down by something. He tried to sit up but found he couldn’t do that either.

He began to struggle in a panic before he caught sight of some machines out of the corner of his eyes.

He attempted to turn his head and was relieved to know he could do that without much issue. He caught sight of two metal containers as well as a few machines on a side wall.

His head felt heavy like it was full of stone and lids felt like lead. He slipped into darkness for a second time.

* * *

Gavin woke again to pain and brightly pulsing lights. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with his body.

Where was he? He traced his memory back through the pain. A case. He was investigating a case. It was dark and had been raining. It was 3:30PM last he knew. He’d finished and filed his last cases and went right back out.

How long had he been here? He glanced around and couldn’t find a window of any type. Surely, if he had been gone long enough _somebody_ would come looking for him. Where was his partner? His brain was fuzzy, but he knew he had a partner.

He was able to pick words out of his brain such as “spread thin” and “not enough officers”. His heart rate rose at the thought of nobody at the precinct even noticing he was missing because they were all too busy with cases.

He began panicking and wheezing and suddenly went rigid from an electric shock to his system.

Everything went black.

*+*+*+

RK900 walked into the precinct and went to file his fifth report that day. He hoped things would be back to a normal pace once everything that had piled up during the Android Rebellion was taken care of.

After filing the paperwork, he walked up to Fowler’s office and knocked on the glass door. Fowler nodded and he stepped inside. “Do you have any more cases for me, Captain?”

”No individual cases” Fowler answered. “I had a case picked out for you and Reed to work on together and I told him to wait until you got back. I think he got tired of waiting and went home. He wouldn’t have been foolhardy enough to go in by himself.”

Nines glanced at the clock. It was 9PM. “He may be out getting food or some sort of alcoholic beverage at this hour, but I will go look for him. Once I find him, we’ll swing back by and grab the files.”

Fowler nodded. “I’ll put a copy on your desk. Let me know if you run into problems. I hope he wouldn’t be foolhardy enough to go in alone, but I also know how little patience Reed has.”

Nines nodded, gently chewing his lip.

* * *

Nines checked Gavin’s apartment first to find it bare. His cats wound themselves around his legs, meowing loudly. RK900 bent down and scratched them behind their ears. “Have you guys even had dinner? You don’t sound like it.” He stood and strode to the kitchen. He filled their water and examined their empty food bowls. There was no residue for recent wet food. “Gavin hasn’t been home,” he deducted worriedly. Nines knew that even when Gavin got wrapped up in work he may neglect to feed himself but he’d never neglect to feed his “children” as he called them.

Nines laid out their food as Gavin had shown him to do if anything were to ever happen to him. He watched the cats eat and walked out of the apartment. He quickly drove to the three different food joints that Gavin liked to have dinner at, but none of them had seen him tonight. He stopped by the corner store near the precinct that Gavin would stop at on a particularly difficult case and still met a dead end.

Nines rushed into the precinct, absolutely positive that Gavin was in trouble. He flipped open the folder that Fowler had left on his desk and put a hole into it that Fowler would no doubt be on him for. He ran out to his car and it flared to life.

_«CODE RED»_

*+*+*+

Connor’s processors whirred to life and he blink against the red that filled his vision.

_«CODE RED»_

He immediately went into high alert. He sent off a reply and attempted to wake Hank.

_«Waking Hank»_  
_«What’s the emergency?»_

Connor walked into the kitchen for a glass of water to splash Hank. He’d deal with consequences later. This was a matter of great importance.

_«Reed was given a case and told to wait for me. You know his lack of patience»_

_«We all do»_  
_«How is this different?»_

Connor got one word in response and it sent his thirium pump into overdrive.

_«Zlatko»_

Connor ran back to the bedroom and threw the water on Hank. He got a yell and string of curse words in reply, but Connor didn’t care. He was already pelting clothes at Hank. “Get ready. We have a case and Detective Reed is MIA.”

”Did Fowler contact you?” Hank asked incredulously, changing out of his wet clothes.

”Nines did and he can’t find Gavin. Don’t bother with the bed. We’ll fix it when we have time.” Connor tossed Hank his shoes and grabbed his keys and their badges. “They were handed the Zlatko case,” he added as he practically shoved Hank out the door.

_«Warrant?»_

_«Fowler took care of that»_

“How is Reed MIA if he and 900 were handed the case together?”

“They were not,” Connor replied edgily. “Detective Reed was given the case before Nines returned from the solo case he was given.”

”And Fowler didn’t bat an eyelash when he handed it to Gavin and he left?” Hank groaned. “Lord, give me patience because my coworkers are sacks o’ stupid.”

*+*+*+

Gavin awoke a third time and became instantly sick. He vomited blue and it hurt to breathe.

”OPEN UP!! DETROIT POLICE!!”

Gavin’s ears pricked up despite his wooziness upon hearing Hank’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will put in flashbacks later and those will be more detailed, because those will be from Zlatko’s POV after he’s taken into the precinct for questioning.
> 
> Zlatko didn’t have the chance to do all he wanted to Gavin or Gavin would be missing many vital organs to human survival despite the attempt to turn him into a human android.
> 
> Maybe at some point but CyberLife hasn’t developed functional human lungs or human stomachs yet.


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is recovered from Zlatko, Zlatko is taken into custody, and Elijah is alerted of Gavin’s condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the non-con begins. Nines decides what’s best for Gavin through his own selfishness.
> 
> This can only end well... <——— Please note the sarcastic tone.

An ambulance was called for Gavin and Zlatko was taken into custody on account of manslaughter, black market dealings, and illegal experimentation on humans and androids alike. Hank called in another officer to take him back to the precinct while they waited with Nines and Gavin for the ambulance to arrive.

RK900 couldn’t stop pacing. He refused to look directly at Detective Reed. Nines couldn’t put his finger on it but something about Gavin’s condition was rather frightening to him. He stopped in front of him and locked eyes with Connor, who was holding him up.

Nines analyzed Gavin’s condition, starting with the traces of blue on his chin. “Thirium,” he muttered aloud. “With trace amounts of stomach acid?”

Nines closed his eyes and reached out with his mind in a desperate attempt for help.

_«Chloe, is Elijah in a generous mood?»_

_«He always is, silly»_

_«For family?»_

Nines could hear her sigh in his mind.

_«We ran into trouble on our newest case and Gavin’s in trouble. The kind that only Elijah can help with»_

_«Elijah says to bring him on over»_

”Connor, cancel the ambulance. We’re taking him to Kamski.”

”Like phcking hell you are,” Gavin muttered scratchily. He coughed wetly and spit in the grass.

”Now.” Nines quickly examine what Gavin spit out and saw trace amounts of thirium in his saliva.

*+*+*+

”Did Connor give any indication of what happened?” Elijah had made up the guest bed and set up the med bay for human treatment.

Chloe shook her head. “He made it sound like you’d be the only one able to help though.”

Elijah gave her a baffled look. “That makes it sound like he’s having an android problem. The hell kind of bullshit did the DPD stumble across this time?” He felt extremely unsettled and didn’t know what to expect.

*+*+*+

”Somebody needs to go back in there and do a thorough check of the place,” Gavin informed them scratchily after they got on the road. He glanced to the front of the car, eyes steady on Hank. “When I was lucid, I heard a bunch of hellish—“ Gavin gasped, grasping his chest tightly, “—noises.”

Nines eyed Gavin closely, taking in his condition. His vitals were at 67% but it also seemed some of his organs were shutting down. He tenderly carded his fingers through his human’s hair and received a wry grin in response, almost like Gavin knew. Gavin grabbed Nines’ free hand and held it, nuzzling it almost serenely.

”Don’t give me your pity, toaster,” he mumbled, turning over so he could lock eyes with the RK900 and keep his reclined position. “I know I’m dyin’.”

_«CODE RED»_  
_ «URGENT MESSAGE INCOMING»_  
_ «Gavin’s body is in shut down, Chlo»_  
_ «He needs another body stat»_

The reply came vocally, Chloe’s voice slightly raised to show her emotions.

_«That feature is still in the works»_  
_ «It’s completely untested»_  
_ «Doesn’t Gavin also detest us?»_

_«It’s better than him dying»_

_«Is Gavin hating you for this really better than him dying?»  
«He’s going to hate everything to do with this moreso because he will hate himself»_

_«I _can’t_ lose him»_

Nines ground his teeth together in something akin to anger and denial.

_«His hate for you and himself will be a fate worse than death for you both»  
«Self-destruction is still an option if he’s overloaded with enough fear and anger»_

Nines closed out the chatbox clouding his vision. He didn’t care what she said. She didn’t know them. Gavin would come to terms eventually. Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Famous last words anybody?
> 
> Next chapter is where the true angst begins. It may or may not be revealed in the next chapter what happened to Gavin, but will be revealed at some point soon.
> 
> Next chapter is Gavin-centric.
> 
> The idea of Gavin’s mentality being transferred into an android is inspired by “Project Kvasir” by @sunsetagain on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to come out short or odd lengths because I am writing this on my phone. I’ve never written a fic on solely my phone, so this is something new to me. If the chapters come out short, I am severely sorry.
> 
> I have two things to say outside of the above warning.
> 
> 1) I don’t personally work on police fics or anything to with that, so if things are a bit weird involving warrants and what not, I am sorry.
> 
> 2) Almost none of the sciencey stuff that I will be writing has sound proof. I don’t want to throw hands over it. Because, well, androids.


End file.
